


Because you are my dog

by DDTrabbit



Category: Auto world(凹凸世界）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDTrabbit/pseuds/DDTrabbit
Summary: pellet likes to sleep near palos,palos like to pat pelley's head.When pelley makes mistakes,palos needs to use his special way to train him......





	Because you are my dog

In Aotu world,only the strong survives.

“WOW,looks cool!"

Far away,there's a big fight,swirling big winds and dusts.

pelley points the direction,raise his eyebrows

"Let's go play with them palos!"

Standing nearby that over-excieted blonde,palos signs

"Alright then,I'll help to pick your dead body."

pellet makes a face to palos,palos giggles.

"I am super strong you know,not that kind would easily die!"

"Don't say it out dumb, it might be a flag.”

"What is a flag?Palos,Are you trying to fool me again !"

palos pats his head and smile,his eyes wink


End file.
